Exciting Ideas
by pokecutie
Summary: A group of girls are each having their own problems in their love lives and need help. In order to help them out, a friend of theirs rises to the occasion and thinks of solutions for each one of the girls. Rated M for sexual scenes


The pokemon in this story belongs to Nintendo, Gamefreak, etc. As for locations, I didn't use any from the well-known pokemon universe. The story takes place in a world where pokemon are in the place of humans. Anyways, don't read this if you're not 18. Words in italics are either stressed or a character's thoughts. Pay attention as you read so you'll know which one it is.

Finally, this story has been requested by Dragonsofthe8elements. I hope you enjoy it, 8elements! I tried my absolute best!

* * *

Exciting Ideas

"Oh, Gale will simply love this! Uh, well, hopefully, not more than he loves me but will still like it. I hope…"

A Gardevoir named Enetra was busy making a bracelet made out of beads that resemble little shells. It's going to be a birthday present for her boyfriend, Gale. She has noticed Gale doesn't look forward to going out lately and she wanted to give him a good birthday tomorrow. As a result, Enetra bought those beads and made him a bracelet with them.

Enetra tied a finishing loop, making the bracelet complete. She held it up carefully to get a better look at the whole thing.

"It looks perfect!" Enetra said, obviously pleased. "I'm sure this will cheer him up! We both like the ocean so these beads just _have_ to be perfect! I hope…"

Right at that moment, a knock occurred on the front door of the humble abode of Enetra's. Enetra popped up from her seat, pushing it aside as she got up.

"Please wait a minute!" Enetra cried out as she hurried to hide the bracelet, just in case it was Gale. Once she had hidden the piece of handmade jewelry, Enetra rushed to the front door. She looked through the door's peephole and saw a Gallade on the other side. Enetra opened the door, seizing the Gallade in a big, affectionate hug.

"Gale! How nice it is to see you today!"

Gale hugged back, although he wasn't as happy as Enetra was.

"Hi, Enetra. It's good to see you, too. I sure could use something to cheer me up. Do you mind if I join you for dinner tonight?"

"Sure! I don't mind at all! Did your day go well today?"

"No," Gale sighed.

"Oh, well, do come in, then. You go rest while I make dinner for the both of us," Enetra offered. She pecked Gale on his cheek.

"Thank you, sweetie." Gale pecked her back on her cheek and went inside.

Enetra closed the door behind her. As Enetra walked to the kitchen, she stole a look at Gale.

Gale has dropped himself on the sofa, exhausted. He has been like this for about a week now and now Enetra wants to give Gale a good time on his birthday more than ever. However, Enetra was having some self-doubts.

_My darling Gale has had so many bad days in a row lately and today has just been added to it. I don't want him to have another bad day tomorrow! That's his birthday! I need to find some way to break that streak. But how?_

As Enetra made dinner, she thought about how to accomplish that. After a while, an idea struck her.

_I got it! Well, I still don't have an idea of how to make cheer up Gale but I have an idea where to get one! It's a good thing tonight's girls' night!_

Once dinner has been made and eaten, Gale walked back home and Enetra went off with her friends. Enetra had fun with her friends throughout the town and its local hangouts. They stopped at a park close to their neighborhood. The girls sat on a bench large enough for the four of them. They talked and chatted with each other happily. Somewhere along the conversation, Enetra asked all her friends for help.

"So you want to cheer up Gale and give him a good birthday but you're not sure how?" Emma, a Gothitelle, asked for clarification.

"Yeah, I do," Enetra said. "Does anyone here have any ideas?"

"I'm not sure if I can help you with that," a Lucario, referred to as Ebbie, stated. "I'm just starting my first ever relationship with my first ever boyfriend."

Emma turned to another one of the girls in the group. "Mimi, what about you? Anything?"

A Lopunny was leaning back against the bench, paws resting on her legs. "Did you prepare or plan something already before asking us for help, Enetra?"

"Yeah, I did," responded Enetra. "I made Gale a bracelet using beads that look like little, tiny shells you would find at a beach. I thought it was a good present but, after seeing Gale so unhappy, I don't think it'll be enough."

"And Gale's had a week-long streak of bad days?" Mimi questioned.

"Yeah," Enetra replied, feeling a little sad.

"Hmm…" Mimi lowered her head and gripped her chin. Mimi was furrowing her eyes cause she was digging deep in her brain for any ideas.

"Emma, do you have any suggestions?" asked Ebbie.

Emma shook her head no. "Not even a spark. Besides, I might be the best one to ask, what with my kind of dating history."

"Do you mean the-?" Ebbie began.

"Yes, Ebbie, I mean the four ex-boyfriends," Emma finished, slightly annoyed. "It might cost Enetra _her_ boyfriend if I try giving any advice. That's what it feels like, anyways."

"Sorry," Ebbie apologized. She felt a little bad upon asking that.

Finally, Mimi spoke. "I got it."

Mimi got up and walked up to Enetra.

"Yeah, Mimi? What is it?" Enetra wondered.

"Enetra, the bracelet is a good idea but you're right. Chances are it's not going to be enough. Not after that crappy week you said he had. Gale will likely want a little bit more. Girls, we will take action tomorrow on Gale's birthday and everyone's help is required to make it work. Now, here's the plan…"

Enetra felt uneasy, having saw that gleam in Mimi's eyes. She knows whenever Mimi is particularly keen on something, usually on an idea Mimi herself cooks up in her brain, there's no stopping her. Basically, Enetra knew she was either going to love Mimi's idea or hate it. She's just going to have to wait until tomorrow to find out.

The next day, Gale was walking back to his home, having had suffered another bad day yet again.

_I simply just hate being this cowardly me! How am I supposed to take care of Enetra properly with the way I am?_

Gale was coming home from his part time job being a maintenance worker. Gale doesn't hate his job but he has noticed various bad things have happened during his workdays recently. They would also occur afterhours.

Sometimes, Gale would encounter a jerk. Other times, someone was doing something that annoyed him, whether it was intentional or not. And there would be times Gale chickens out from a confrontation and his co-workers would tease him about it. After enduring all of that for a week, Gale was becoming so tired he was beginning to appear lifeless.

Gale decided to just go to his own home and rest. Gale would've liked to go Enetra's, but didn't want to bother her with his bad mood.

Gale made it to his home and looked across the paved path. Enetra's home was right there. Gale shook any thoughts he had about going there and walked inside his own house.

Gale could have slept on the couch in the living room, but was tempted by the bed in his bedroom. When he opened it, however, Gale received a great, big surprise.

On his bed was Enetra, sexually wrapped in black wrapping paper from head to foot. Enetra's upper half was on its side but her lower half was almost completely turned over, her ass almost peeking out from the wrapping paper. The dress-like parts of Enetra weren't under the confines of the decorative paper. Instead, they were spread out of the way.

Before Gale could say anything, which he was having difficulty doing, Enetra spoke.

"Happy Birthday Gale! Now come here and open your gift."

Gale noticed she said that rather seductively. Gale didn't know what to do; he was blushing so hard, overcome with shock and embarrassment. Gale didn't realize, at the moment, that Enetra was feeling the same way. Enetra was blushing just as hard as Gale was, equally embarrassed by all this.

_Mimi, this is so embarrassing! Why did you have to think of this? I'm just glad this is Gale I'm doing this for. I wouldn't do this for anyone else. But I don't like how he's just standing there and not reacting._

Gale got over the shock and attempted to sort out his thoughts.

_E-Ene-Enetra is-! Ok, ok. She's wrapped up in wrapping paper and positioned the way she is. I have to remember that we're a couple. It's normal for couples to have sex. Perhaps not always in this fashion, but they still do it. I'm not sure about this. I-_

All of Gale's thoughts were stopped short when he looked more closely at Enetra's face. Enetra looked like she was going to feel hurt if Gale didn't do anything or, worse, refuse her. That's when Gale realized it would be bad if he didn't accept this. Enetra gone through all this trouble for him. Just for him.

_Well, it is my birthday and I did have a lousy week._

Despite the newly-gained boost of confidence, Gale was still uncertain about this situation. It was shown when Gale slowly advanced towards Enetra. Gale still had that blush on his face, too. Enetra, on the other hand, was happy Gale didn't refuse or run away, even though she was still blushing like Gale was.

Finally, Gale made it to the bed where Enetra was. He began to hug Enetra but she suddenly jumped, startling Gale.

"Jees, you have cold hands!" Enetra exclaimed, forgetting about her previous feelings at the moment.

"Oh, sorry about that. But they'll warm up as we go on. Bear with it, okay?"

"Oh, all right. But only if they're going to warm up like you promised."

Gale chuckled at that. Then he began tearing off the wrapping paper off of Enetra, mostly the paper covering her legs and groin. Next, Gale caressed Enetra's thighs. He found those thighs beautiful, pale, and smooth. Another thing Gale found was her feet. They were humanoid, with toes and everything, but Gale always thought they were pretty and slender. They weren't anything like his own humanoid feet. His feet weren't bad or anything but they're still not as appealing as Enetra's.

Moving this along, Gale lowered his head down to lick Enetra, creating sparks on her nerves. Gale began at her feet and then moving onto her legs. Enetra was twitching with delight, her nerves skipping with pleasure with each one of Gale's licks. It was only a matter of time before Gale tasted Enetra's pussy. Enetra jumped at the feeling, the sensations for her having become stronger.

Enetra was already becoming wet when her legs were being licked. Now that Gale was using his tongue on Enetra's insides, Enetra was making a river. Gale was determined to drink every drop but, from how excited Enetra was getting, it was proving to be difficult. Finally, Enetra came. She then became a geyser, splashing Gale's face suddenly and wildly with her natural juices.

Gale sat himself back up, picking Enetra up with him. Enetra leaned in towards Gale, wanting to clean him. Enetra slid her tongue all over his cheeks and mouth, tasting her own feminine fluids. Gale gained a painful erection while Enetra was busy licking. Sooner or later, Gale couldn't take much more. He put Enetra in a traditional Japanese sitting position but with her back hunched over and arms still bound. Gale sat down with knees up and legs apart. Gale grabbed Enetra's head softly and guided it to his hard-on.

Enetra gladly took the hardened penis into her mouth. She couldn't get it all, but decided to put in more effort to make up for that. Most of the time Enetra was sucking on it, she sucked it with all her might and closed her mouth around it tightly. She even vocalized, pleasuring Gale even further and sending vibrations all over his cock.

After a short while, it was Gale's turn to cum. Enetra was able to tell, having felt Gale's cock twitch madly. At that, Enetra sucked on it with even more might than before. Gale was sent over the edge, filling Enetra's mouth with so much cum she had to swallow immediately to prevent herself from drowning in it.

Gale was still hard despite just having an orgasm. Gale wanted to fuck and he knew it. So Gale lifted Enetra up from her current position just to lay her down on her back. Gale lifted up Enetra's legs and put them on his shoulders. Gale aligned his cock to enter its head in Enetra's pussy.

When the head was in, Gale stopped to ask, "Are you ready?" Gale asked her.

"Yes. As ready as I'll ever be," she answered.

Gale inserted the rest of him in. When he tried pulling out, stopping at the head, it was difficult to do so because Enetra's pussy would grip him tightly. As if Enetra doesn't want it to leave. Gale liked how Enetra does that every time he puts himself in either one of her holes. Enetra was always seemed greedy for his cock that way. Gale pushed himself back in, a task that was easier than pulling out. Despite it, however, Gale managed pull out and push in. Before long, Gale made a continuous cycle thrusting in and out of Enetra. Gale was moving at high speed but his thrusts were still strong. Enetra was getting hornier and hornier by the minute. Gale lifted up Enetra's ass while fucking, aiming to hit her more sensitive spots even better. They were like this for a while until, finally, their climaxes arrived.

They shuddered as the final and best waves of pleasure rippled over their bodies. Once it was over, their bodies were tired. Enetra immediately plopped down on the bed. As for Gale, he gathered enough energy to rip off the rest of the wrapping paper. Gale fell down to the bed just as exhaustedly as Enetra but still kissed her as well as he could in his tired state. Enetra tried the same thing when she realized Gale was kissing her. However, since they're both worn-out, their kiss had a serious lack of energy. It still didn't stop Gale and Enetra from kissing each other as passionately as possible. The need for air quickly take over their desire to kiss. Heavy pants eachoed in the room for a few minutes.

Once Gale had rested long enough, he said, "Thank you, Enetra. I needed this. I really did."

"No problem, Gale. I liked it, too," Enetra responded.

As Gale looked at Enetra like the love-struck guy he is, he thought, _I realized something important today, Enetra. Because I was cowardly and shy, I almost hurt you and your feelings. I need to change that._

"But you make sure to stay the way you are, ok, Enetra?" Gale said out loud, pulling her in for a hug.

Enetra was confused but still said ok. Gale and Enetra thought of lying in bed longer, so they can enjoy each other's company longer, but a loud knocking sound on the front door interrupted their plans. There wasn't just knocking, either; there were also voices.

"Gale! Enetra! Hellooooooo? Anyone home?" That was Emma, sounding very excited.

"We got drinks! Food! Other pokemon to _par-tay_ with!" Mimi said, trying to lure them out like Rattata with cheese.

"We don't want to out here forever! Let us in so we can celebrate your birthday, Gale!" Ebbie exclaimed.

Those three girls kept up their noise. It was so much that only a few seconds passed before Gale rolled his eyes, letting out a laugh as he got up.

"I suppose I should let them in. The neighbors will sooner or later complain about the noise right outside of my house," Gale said.

"Oh, wait!" Enetra stopped him.

Gale wondered what was Enetra wanted, particularly when Enetra, now free from the wrapping paper, got off the bed and extended her arm under it. Enetra was looking for something down there, by the looks of her arm moving in various directions under the bed. Then Enetra's face lit up, apparently have found what she was looking for.

Enetra got back up, taking out a small, wrapped box in her hands. It was in blue-green wrapping paper, tied up in a pink ribbon.

"Here's another present from me to you, Gale. This one will last a little longer than the one I just gave you."

Now getting it, Gale came over to Enetra and took the gift from her. Gale took off the ribbon and ripped off the paper. Finally, he lifted the lid from the box and saw the bracelet inside. Gale smiled as he took it out.

"Thank you, Enetra. I love both of my gifts."

Gale leaned in for one more kiss. It was soft and brief but still very loving. It made Enetra blush even harder than when she was on the bed in a sexy pose. Then Gale got up and started heading for the front door. At the doorway of his room, Gale paused in his footsteps and turned to Enetra.

"We might want to freshen up in the bathroom before we greet the guests. So let's hurry."

Gale and Enetra hurriedly washed themselves and rushed downstairs. Gale opened the door; then he was assaulted and knocked down to the floor by the three noisy girls from earlier. They were happy for Gale and wishing him a happy birthday.

Just as Mimi said, they weren't alone; Gale's friends were there, too. Gale's friends helped the birthday boy out, removing all the girls off of him.

Emma and Ebbie took out party decorations and began to set up Gale's living room for his birthday. Before Mimi joined them, she came up to Enetra.

"Well?" Mimi whispered.

"It succeeded," Enetra said, blushing once again.

"See? Told you it would. Now Gale can properly enjoy his birthday. And he's had his bad day streak broken."

"Ok! Ok! You were right. How about we focus on Gale's personal celebration now? Please."

"You're cute when you're shy and blushing. Just one of the many things for Gale to like about you," Mimi remarked, now heading towards Emma and Ebbie.

"Mimi! Cut it out!" Enetra blurted out, following Mimi.

The girls helped each other with the decorations. As for Gale's friends, they wished the birthday boy a happy birthday. Once that was done, Gale and his friends joined the girls in decorating for the party.

One of Gale's friends was Trent, a Bisharp who was dating Emma. Trent is pleasant company to have around, being so patient and good-natured.

There was another guest at the currently-being-prepared party, although Gale's not sure whether or not to call him a friend. He's a friend of Trent, maybe even like a younger brother. His name is Ken and he's a Blaziken. Ken doesn't usually socialize with others. The only one Ken really wants to be with is Ebbie.

That is how a certain Lucario in the room is disapproving of Ken dating his sister. Hao, Ebbie's big brother and one of Gale's friends, growled at the sight of his sister being close to the normally reclusive fire-type.

Everyone was busy with something. Emma and Trent were setting aside the presents and preparing the food. Gale and Enetra was setting up the table in the dining room with plates, forks and other such things. Ken and Ebbie were still hanging up streamers, much to Hao's irritation. He and Mimi were on the couch, taking care of the balloons.

Although, not being able to take the sight of his sister together with Ken, Hao got up from the couch and wedged himself in between them.

"Hey, Ebbie, how about helping me blow up balloons? What's a party without balloons, anyways?"

"Big brother! I'm busy hanging up streamers. Besides, big sister is helping you blow up the balloons."

"The ceiling's too high."

"Ken's helping me; he's really tall. Right, Ken?"

Ken nodded his head for 'yes'.

"Ken seems to be handling it just fine. Come on, Ebbie, let's blow up some balloons."

"Big brother, I said big sister is helping you blow up the balloons."

"But-"

Before Hao could continue, Mimi took hold of his arm. Hao turned his head due to having noticed his arm being seized. Mimi's face was right next to his, looking at him with alluring eyes. It made Hao blush across his cheeks. He even gulped a little.

Mimi spoke, using a tone that was just as alluring as her eyes.

"Hao, you big meanie. I know Ebbie's your sister but I'm your mate. I need attention, too. Aren't I good enough to blow up balloons with you?"

"No! No, Mimi, you are. More than good enough but-"

"But nothing! Come on, my lovable worrywart. Let's continue blowing up balloons together!" Mimi interrupted, clearly happier.

"Damn, I wish I didn't have that as a pet name," Hao mumbled as he was taken back to the couch.

Everyone was busy with something. Emma and Trent were setting aside the presents and preparing the food. Gale and Enetra was setting up the table in the dining room with plates, forks and other such things. Ken and Ebbie were still hanging up streamers, much to Hao's irritation. He and Mimi were on the couch, taking care of the balloons.

"Hao," Mimi started, "I know for a fact Ken may be troubled but he's not actually trouble. Ebbie has picked a fine male for a boyfriend and that's because you taught her how to recognize one."

"I can't help it," Hao defended himself. "Our parents died when Ebbie was only a child and we were both lucky I was 18 years old at the time. If I wasn't, then Ebbie and I probably would have been taken into different families. Because of that, Ebbie is very important to me and I want my sister to be with a respectable male who will treat her with the loving care she deserves."

"Ken can do that and he will. There's more to Ken than what you're bothering to learn."

"He seems so Arceus-dammed horny all the time," Hao whispered.

"Newsflash, Hao. Nearly every single male in existance is like that. Especially if they have an active sex drive. That includes you."

"But I treat you with the same care I'd like Ebbie to be treated with. Like how a _true_ male should."

"And I love you for that." Mimi then thought of something and continued talking. "Well, there are other reasons but that's the main one."

"Good to know you think fondly of me," Hao said, rolling his eyes but softly laughing.

"I know what you need, Hao," Mimi stated, leaning over to whisper next to his ear. "Some nice, hot sex. That should relive some stress."

Hao's ears perked up in an instant. One of the things he loved about Mimi, like what any other sexually active man did about a woman, was that Mimi just loved sex. Perhaps she loved sex even more than Hao himself does.

"Do you anything in mind, Mimi?"

"_Oooooooh!_ Eager already, I see. I like that."

Hao also liked that devilish-looking smile that Mimi would have whenever she did have an idea. He knows that once Mimi wants something, there's no stopping her.

"So?" Hao asked, prompting Mimi to spill.

"So I was thinking of something like…"

Hao couldn't believe his ears. They have done similar things to what Mimi wanted to do but Hao found this particular variation tempting. After he heard it, Hao tried to enjoy himself at Gale's party. However, it was increasingly hard for Hao to not let his mind wander.

When the party was over, everyone said good-bye to one another. Then everyone, except for Gale and Enetra, gone home. As Hao and Mimi walked back home, Ebbie and Ken in front of them, Hao was looking forward to tomorrow more and more with each passing minute.

It was an agonizingly long wait for Hao but it was now over. While Ebbie and Ken were at college and extracurricular activities, Hao and Mimi would have some fun when Hao comes back from his day at work.

Hao was heading home right now, his workday over. Hao stopped at the front door, needing a moment to mentally prepare himself and to contain his excitement. Once Hao managed to calm down enough, he opened the door. Hao could not believe his eyes.

Mimi was in the foyer dressed as a stereotypical little girl and she looked unbelievably cute. There were big, pink ribbons tied adorably around her ears, giving the appearance of pigtails positioned high like how you see on a little girl. Next, she had on a poofy, pink dress with a white, long-sleeved blouse underneath. There was a frilly, white apron on top of the dress. Finally, on her legs were a pair of white, frilly over-the-knee socks. There was no shoes on her tiny, little feet. Mimi knew it was because she would need a pair of special custom-made shoes and those things are pricey. Besides, Mimi thought it would be cuter to wear socks like the ones she has on but not wear shoes with them.

Mimi's posture made her look even cuter. One of her arms was lying on her side and she bent the other to rest a little digit right on her bottom lip. Mimi's chin rested above her heart and the head was tilted to the left. Mimi's face had an adorable, innocent expression that can also be seen on a little girl. Finally, Mimi was swaying her hips in thin, figure 8 swirls, hoping to emphasize cuteness.

Hao's eyes thought of Mimi as preposterously adorable. Especially when the dress was just barely covered Mimi's most sacred place and would softly swish to the side whenever Mimi did her swaying movements.

Then Mimi leaped towards Hao, hugging him tight and resting her chin on his chest. Mimi was cautious of its spike even in the sudden embrace.

"Welcome home, Daddy!" Mimi exclaimed cheerfully.

Hao smiled and closed the door behind him. Mimi let go of him and took hold of one of his paws. She insisted going to the kitchen so Hao could reach the cookie jar for her. Hao gone along with it all, looking forward to father-daughter role play. There was something, though, that Hao was wondering about. Mimi requested to be spanked as 'punishment'. As Hao was led to the kitchen by a cheerful and cute Lopunny, he was wondering for what Mimi could be punished for.

Hao found it was no longer a problem when he got to the kitchen and took down the cookie jar from their refrigerator. When Hao lifted the jar, he thought it felt emptier. Hao took off the lid and looked inside. Sure enough, there was noticeably less cookies than he remembered were in the jar.

Hao turned to Mimi. His face may have looked stern but his eyes showed anticipation. Heat was building in Hao's loins and blood was rushing down to a specific part down there.

"Mimi, did you, by any chance, have already eaten some cookies? I told you before you needed to ask first for a cookie."

"No, I didn't," Mimi said, shaking her head wildly.

"I definitely remember this cookie jar having more cookies than this. You're not lying to me, are you?"

"No, I'm not! You big meanie!" Mimi denied of taking the baked goods. Mimi may have put on a defiant facial expression but, just like Hao, her eyes showed she was looking forward to having lots of fun, too.

"You're being a very naughty girl, Mimi. No daughter of mine will behave that way."

Hao grabbed Mimi by her ear. It wasn't rough or hard but Mimi was saying 'ow' over and over. She was getting in the spirit of role playing.

Hao kept tugging Mimi until they got to the kitchen. He sat down on one of the chairs there and set Mimi on his lap, her belly touching Hao's legs.

"Since you have been such a naughty girl," Hao said, "then you'll need to be punished."

Hao lifted and set aside Mimi's dress from her lovely, curvy ass. Hao noticed Mimi actually put on a pair of pale pink ruffled panties.

_For the love of Arceus! If Mimi does any more of this, I just might have a heart attack from all of this sweetness._

It was spur of the moment but Hao suddenly grabbed and yanked up the pair of panties, giving Mimi a wedgie. Mimi cried out, getting more into the spirit of role playing.

"No, Daddy! I won't do it anymore! I'll be good from now on! I promise!"

"A mere promise isn't enough. You need to go through with your punishment."

Slapping sounds occurred then, loud enough to be heard. Mimi felt pleasure from the sting from Hao's slaps; she was even coating Hao's leg in juices. As for Hao, his length was becoming larger and larger. Mimi was able to feel it rub against her belly. Hao eventually ceased the wedgie and even took them off of Mimi but he still continued to spank her. By the time Hao was finally done, his cock throbbing hard.

Mimi rubbed her butt, the pain making her body slightly shake in pleasure. Hao saw her butt was as red as a cherry, something Mimi had also requested for Hao to do.

_Mimi sure knows how to make a male raring to go. I am one lucky son of a bitch._

"Owww, that smarts!" Mimi cried out. "That hurt so much!"

"Don't complain!" Hao retorted. "This is what you get for being so naughty. In fact, we're still not through with your punishment just yet."

Mimi was enjoying this very much; the domination and authority Hao possessed, in both his voice and posture, aroused Mimi greatly. Her inner thighs were already damp. Hao lifted Mimi up, flipped her over, and placed her down on the floor. Mimi was on her knees and in front of Hao's hard member.

"For talking back to Daddy, pleasure him with your mouth," Hao ordered.

"Yes, Daddy."

Mimi placed her paws on Hao's thighs for more leverage and quickly took Hao's cock into her mouth. Mimi went straight to sucking, closing her mouth tightly. She believed there was enough foreplay at this point.

Mimi began at a normal speed. Not too slow. Not too fast. As Mimi was sucking, she was flicking her tongue over the tip while keeping it inside, her mouth on it as clenched on it as ever. At other times, Mimi would wiggle her tongue while Hao's cock on its head or just swirl around the whole thing. Mimi touched every spot of Hao that she thought would bring pleasure to him.

Hao was definitely feeling it; his cock had a mad pulse. Soon, Hao released himself.

At first, Mimi did her best to swallow but it was filling up her mouth fast. Some of the cum have slipped past her and was dripping down from Mimi's face. When Hao finally stopped climaxing, he pulled Mimi away. Mimi loudly swallowed whatever amount of cum was still left in her mouth.

Once Hao got over his high, he got off the chair and laid Mimi down on the floor. Hao was above her, using one arm to keep himself up. Hao was tracing his other arm down over Mimi's body.

"It seems to me you learned your lessons now. You won't misbehave or talk back to me ever again?"

"Yes, Daddy."

"Then you deserve a reward."

At that, his paw had reached Mimi's pussy, plunging right in. There wasn't any need for feeling Mimi up because she was no longer damp. She was soaked. Hao was fucking her with his digits, touching and probing her walls. Hao was attempting to touch every spot in there that he thought would be sensitive, just like what Mimi tried to do to him earlier. It was working by the sounds of Mimi's groans; Mimi was getting wetter and wetter down there, too.

Mimi didn't think it could feel any better, but was proven wrong when Hao began using his tongue. Hao must've lowered his head to Mimi's incredibly wet front hole when she was too busy feeling good to notice until now. Mimi immediately squealed constantly upon feeling Hao lap his tongue over her clit. Later, his tongue plunged into her pussy, trying to dig deep.

Hao was doing an excellent job in making Mimi satisfied. Mimi felt the most pleased when she released at last, an enormous puddle forming under her.

Mimi laid her head sideways on the floor, taking her breath. "Thank you... Daddy," Mimi said between pants.

Hao felt happy yet horny. Hao wanted round two, at least. So he continued this sexual father-daughter role-play.

"Mimi, how about Daddy gives you a hug? A very special kind of hug."

"Yes, Daddy!" Mimi exclaimed, reaching her arms out to Hao. "Please hug me!"

Hao, without any hesitation, picked Mimi up from the floor. He held onto Mimi as she held up Hao's cock and aligned it with her pussy. Hao slammed Mimi's nice, round ass down on his lap once he was sure it would go in. Hao was proven right when he heard Mimi make a long moan. Hao felt Mimi shuddering, her feeling a huge boner inside.

Knowing Mimi isn't the type to want to wait, or willing to, Hao didn't waste any time fucking. It began as a pretty fast pace, only for it to gain more speed as it went on. Hao wrapped Mimi with both arms, completing the very special kind of hug as promised. Mimi hugged him back and bounced her hips in order to meet Hao's thrusts.

Mimi and Hao were trying to make this last as long as possible but it was hard for them. Mimi has gotten wet enough for her and Hao make loud slashing sounds whenever their groins slap each other. Hearing those made Hao as hard as ever and very close to cumming. It also made Mimi's excitement grow by the second.

Being so excited, Mimi asked, "Daddy? Could I have a kiss?"

Hao replied, "Of course you can. You don't have to ask for kisses."

The two made out messily but with burning passion. More splashing sounds were made during their kiss, tongues moving around and against each other in a frantic manner.

It wasn't long before Mimi and Hao came. Mimi have squeezed Hao's cock in her orgasm, making Hao cum at the same time as her. The feminine fluids have mixed with the masculine ones. Together, they spilled out, adding more to the already large puddle below the couple. As soon as their orgasms were over, Hao and Mimi laid themselves on their sides and on the floor, facing each other. They would have to clean the kitchen floor and their bodies sooner or later. Right now, though, neither one of them gave a crap about that.

As he were resting on the floor, Hao felt glad to have met Mimi when he did. There wasn't a lot of family Hao had and he hoped to have Mimi by his side forever. Even make new additions to the family. Unknown to and fortunately for Hao, Mimi felt the same way when it came to being together forever and making a bigger family. After a while, Mimi asked Hao a question.

"Hao, you enjoyed this, didn't you?"

"Mimi, how could I not enjoyed it? It was amazing! You're amazing."

"I'm glad to hear that, Hao. I hope you'll think the baby growing inside of me is amazing, too."

Dot, dot, dot. It was like that in Hao's head for a few seconds. And then it hit him, making him spring up.

"Wait. What? Ba- ba- ba-?"

"That's right, Hao," Mimi confirmed. She got up from the floor as well. "We're going to have a baby. I really did wanted to have sex with you and I really did wanted to relive your stress. It's just that I thought we should do father-daughter role play sex because I wanted to mentally prepare you for the news. I guess you could say it was a clue."

"Wha- wha- wha-?" Hao was still in shock over this.

"Ooo! Hao! Hao! How about, tomorrow, when Ebbie and Ken are in college, the both of us do mother-son role play? I'm sure it would be so much fun!"

For a moment, Hao's brain started to imagine that. Then he shook himself out of it, mentally promising to further discuss that later.

"Mimi! Baby! Too soon! Not ready!" Hao was clearly freaking out.

"Hao…" Mimi said in a soothing sort of tone, hoping to calm Hao down.

"Ebbie. There's still Ebbie. She's still so young and already she's going to be an aunt…"

"Hao."

Hao stopped panicking and looked at Mimi. She said his name in such a firm voice, like it needs to be heard. Mimi closed in on Hao's lips and kissed them. Then Mimi pulled away, her face and voice calming to Hao.

"Hao, I know you can do this. You're a great big brother to Ebbie, you're a great mate to me and you'll be a great father to our baby. And you won't be alone. You got me to help you. I'm going to help you out every step of the way. I'm going to be the mother, for crying out loud! Ebbie will help you, too. She's your sister! _And_ she'd going to be an aunt. There's all our friends, too. They'll help us out as much as they can, too. So please, Hao. Have faith in me, Ebbie, and everyone else! So stop worrying about your family so much. You're not the only one fretting over this and that."

Hao couldn't help but smile. Hao knew Mimi was right but he also knew he'll always worry about his family. Still, Hao was happy to know not all his worries will be on only his shoulders. They'll be shared with and cared by Mimi. Hao has his sister, too. Ebbie will help as much as she can because her family situation is the same as Hao's. There's also all of their friends. Although there's no blood bond, there is an intimate one. Their friends won't just leave the baby solely his, Mimi, and Ebbie's problem. Mimi is also probably thinking of Ken as further support, as much as Hao didn't like that.

_If she is_, Hao thought, _then she's smart for not saying that out loud._

"Ok, Mimi. You win. You and I will deal with our troubles together," Hao declared.

"You got that right, Hao," Mimi agreed. "You lovable worrywart."

"Hey! Someone in this family needs to worry! Especially since someone else doesn't do enough of that. I'm worrying for two people! I might worry for three unless you change your carefree ways."

"Let me think… No!"

"Why, you!"

Mimi blew a raspberry, making Hao and herself laugh for a bit.

"So," Mimi asked, "is it a yes to that mother-son role play?"

"Yeah. We can do that. Tomorrow. We'll sort out the details later. Right now, we need to clean up before Ebbie and that boy comes home."

"His name is Ken," Mimi insisted.

"I'm still not acknowledging him."

Hao wasn't going to back down at the moment so Mimi decided to give up for now. Right now, they were getting paper towels and other cleaning things appropriate for a dirty kitchen floor. Hao and Mimi began giving the floor a good, thorough scrubbing. Then, Mimi stopped in the middle of cleaning to say something rather important.

"Hao?"

"Yes, Mimi?"

"How are we going to tell Ebbie she's going to be an aunt?"

Hao froze exactly where he was. That was something he didn't think about. Hao snapped out of it when he heard someone come in through the door.

"Big brother! Big sister! If either one of you is here already, then Ken and I are home now!"

"Gyah! They're home!" Hao whisper-shouted. "Mimi! They like you better. Go stall! But put away your outfit first!" Hao felt glad Mimi had already cleaned herself. It gave Mimi more time to hide the girly dress before anyone besides Hao sees her wearing it.

"All right, all right," Mimi said, straightening her ruffled up fur. "I'll go stall while you clean this up. Do you want to sniff my socks first?"

"Mimi!" Hao almost hissed.

"I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I'm going! I'm going!"

"And don't get into the habit of repeating everything twice!" Hao said as Mimi left, fuming as he hurriedly finished cleaning the mess.

After having taken off and hidden her dress, Mimi skipped towards the entrance hallway where Ken and Ebbie were.

"Hi, Ebbie! Hi, Ken! Good to see the both of you!"

"Big sister! You're home!" Ebbie linked paws with Mimi and the two girls engaged into a friendly, lively chat. Ken just stood by the whole time, watching Ebbie.

Ken has been wanting Ebbie with a white-hot burning desire. He was imaging how good it would feel inside her. Although they have tried whenever they could, Ken and Ebbie haven't been to have sex yet. There were several problems getting in the way of violating Ebbie in a frenzied manner like Ken wants to. The major one is Ebbie's older brother, Hao. Hao doesn't approve of Ken because, although Hao isn't exactly aware of it, he has a gut feeling of Ken's animalistic desires.

Another major problem is Ebbie feels nervous when preparing to have sex. Ebbie's an adult already but she's still a virgin. Having an overprotective elder brother would have something to do with it. When Ken begins sinking himself into Ebbie, she would freak out by the thought of it and stop the whole thing.

Other problems would happen, too. Ebbie or Ken's schedules would overlap. A friend of Ebbie's would come at the wrong time. Things like that.

Ken feels like he's going insane. Ken desperately needs to touch Ebbie and Ebbie to touch him. Ken's desire for her becomes stronger with each passing day. Ken feels worried that he won't be able to take it anymore. And should the day come that he can't take it anymore… Ken didn't want to finish the thought. Ken knew for a fact he and Ebbie needed to fuck while Ebbie was still willing but wasn't sure what to do or how to approach the problem. Until, that is, Mimi said something that could greatly help them out.

"Ebbie, I have something important to tell you but I'm going to need to go get Hao first."

"Big Brother is here? Wouldn't he come rushing here right away when I said both Ken and me are here?"

"Hao was busy with something and is hurrying as fast as he can. Could you two wait here for me to get him? Please?"

"Ok, Mimi. We'll wait. Right, Ken?"

Ken just nodded.

"Great! It will just be a minute." Mimi rushed into the kitchen. While Mimi left to get Hao, Ken and Ebbie had a little chat with each other.

"Ebbie," Ken started, placing a claw around Ebbie's waist.

Ebbie turned around, having acknowledged it. She rested her paws on his chest, looking up at Ken. "This is about the issues regarding 'that', isn't it?"

Ken nodded.

Ebbie sighed. "I'm sorry, Ken. I really do want to get the first time over with. Honest. I just end up thinking about it too much in the time we have before we actually do it and then I run away from it like a scaredy-delcatty. Maybe we just need to make it swoop in like a Braviary on his prey."

"Don't worry," Ken said as he nodded in agreement. Although, gears were turning in his head upon hearing Ebbie's choice of a simile.

"Hey! What are you two doing, touching each other like that!" Hao was charging towards them, angry eyes aimed specifically at Ken. Mimi was behind him, trying to calm him down.

"Hao! They're adults already! And a couple! It's _normal_ for adult couples to touch each other like that!"

"Only adult couples that doesn't have my _sister_ in it!"

Hao pulled Ebbie away, his eyes still directed at Ken. Ken stared at Hao back with equally angry eyes, if not angrier.

Mimi split apart Hao and Ebbie, looking at Hao with an annoyed face. Hao looked down on the floor with a sort of ashamed, yet irritated look on his face, rubbing his nape with his paw. Mimi got over her irritation and turned to Ebbie and Ken, now wearing a happy look on her face.

"Ebbie, Ken. Hao and I have fantastic news! You ready?"

"Yeah, big sister! We're ready! Right, Ken?" Ebbie was already excited, anticipating whatever news Mimi and Hao had.

Again, Ken just nodded. His eyes had softened a bit, showing that Ken had calmed down a little.

"Ebbie… you're going to be an auntie! I have been pregnant for about a month now!" Mimi felt glee at having spilled the beans, clapping her paws and jumping up and down in an excited manner. Almost like teenage girls going gaga over a guy. Ebbie was doing the same thing as Mimi, excited that her brother and his mate would have a daughter or a son. Thrilled that she would have a niece or a nephew.

"Congratulations, big sister! You too, big brother! I just know the two of you are going to be great parents!"

The two girls hugged each other in joy. Ebbie split apart from Mimi and turned to Ken.

"Isn't it great, Ken? I'm going to be an aunt! Big sister and big brother are going to be a mom and a dad!"

Ken was wide-eyed since Mimi announced it. When Ebbie spoke to him, a smile formed, his eyes losing all anger now.

"Yeah. Congratulations."

"See, big sister? Ken's happy for you and big brother, too!"

Mimi smiled; Hao grunted. But Ken didn't notice either one. Ken was genuinely happy that Ebbie's brother and his mate was going to have a baby. However, a certain idea struck Ken as fast as lightning.

All of a sudden, Ebbie grabbed Hao's paw.

"Ebbie, what are you doing?" Hao wondered.

"We need to start making plans, big brother! The baby will need a nursery, a crib, toys, bottles, and other baby stuff! Let's go to the kitchen to plan! We only have eight months to prepare for the baby!"

"Oh, boy…" Hao trailed off, feeling overwhelmed again at the thought of caring for a baby.

_It's a good thing the kitchen is already cleaned up. I suppose that's one less thing to worry about_, Hao thought as he was pulled around by his sister.

"I told you your sister would help, Hao! But don't you leave me out on the planning, Ebbie! It's my baby, too, you know!"

"Of course, big sister! Hurry up to the kitchen!"

Ebbie dashed into the kitchen, Hao in tow. Mimi, however, turned to Ken. Ken was standing where he was, the smile still on his face. It seemed as if Ken was still in his own world.

"I know what you're thinking," Mimi accused, keeping her voice soft yet firm.

Ken snapped out of it then. Ken then saw Mimi, who wasn't wavering in confidence even in the slightest.

"About Ebbie?" Ken asked, also keeping his voice down.

"Yes. You were thinking of having sex with her, weren't you?"

Ken nodded, being the kind of guy who rarely lied about anything. He's also the kind of guy who rarely had a lot to say, which others would learn about Ken if they got to know him after a while.

"Listen, Ken, I know for a fact you would never hurt Ebbie. At least with her, you have extraordinary patience. But I can tell she and you have been having problems. Sexual problems, right?"

Ken confirmed it by nodding his head.

"Then I think I better help you out. As much patience as you have with Ebbie, you might lose it and fuck her long after she passes out. The last thing you would want to do is give Ebbie a bad experience."

Ken nodded his head again. While it's true that Ken wants to fuck Ebbie until they're both spent, he truly loves Ebbie and doesn't want to hurt her. That is exactly the problem Ken is experiencing and is trying to solve.

"Which is exactly why I'm going to help you. We're going to think of a solution for all your sexual troubles."

Ken nodded once again.

"Good. We're a team, then. For now, let's head to the kitchen. We wouldn't want to keep Ebbie and Hao waiting."

Ken was right behind Mimi as they walked to the kitchen. The group of four had fun, already getting into 'baby mode', the state of mind that's caused only by a baby. It mostly affects the family the baby will be born into.

Mimi, Ebbie, and Hao was talking about renovations of the house and other things needed to get ready for the baby. Ken, in the meantime, was waiting for a chance to discuss strategies with his new partner in crime. Ken doesn't feel like he has a place to talk about the future baby, anyways, unless he and Ebbie mated.

Four days has passed since Mimi has agreed to help Ken and Ebbie with the hurdles in Ken and Ebbie's relationship. Now, today was a day was an excellent chance for Mimi and Ken to put their plan into action.

Mimi and Ken are at the shopping mall in the bigger parts of town, having taken Ebbie and Enetra along with them. While the latter two was looking through the windows of the clothing stores, the former two were some distance behind, discretely going over the plan that they made in their spare time together over the past four days. Once they were done, Ken was more than ready to get underway with their little scheme. Before he could, however, Mimi stopped him first.

"Ken, I have something to tell you that you need to hear first. Hear me out."

"What?"

"Ken, as much as I don't want to rain on your parade and all, you need to know this. I know my lovable worrywart, Hao, doesn't approve of you. You know of his and Ebbie's family situation but you still get angry with him, sometimes, don't you?"

Ken grunted as he nodded.

"Well, that's understandable. But the main reason Hao's so protective of his sister is because she's one of the few pieces of his family left. Their's parents passing away was so sudden and unexpected. And the main reason Hao doesn't approve of you is because you don't really become so involved in things. You don't have to practically jump at volunteering or supporting something as soon as it pops up but it would help if you weren't such a wallflower. Hao just doesn't feel secure handing Ebbie over to a guy who always seem to keep to himself."

"Not just because I'm a savage, insatiable beast?" Ken questioned.

"Well, yeah, I guess there's that. But that's just the brother in him. If Ebbie can handle it, then who is he to get in the way? Always remember to respect and love Ebbie, by the way. You got that?"

Ken nodded.

"Good. Now we just have to wait for the right moment, perhaps even create it."

While they were waiting for the right moment, the girls were busy looking through clothes and Ken just stayed on the sidelines. Although, he would say every once in a while that the girls looked nice in the clothes that fit them.

After what Mimi thought as a good enough length of time has passed, she came up to Ebbie and Enetra. She grabbed Ebbie's arm, having thought up of an excuse to use.

"Enetra, do you mind if I take Ebbie for just a moment? I want some company while I get tools for grooming fur."

"Oh, okay. Let's just buy these clothes and I can keep myself entertained with a book I've been wanting to buy at the local book shop." Enetra then turned to Ken. "Ken, will you please help me with these bags?"

Ken nodded.

"Great!" Enetra said, feeling gratitude. "Thank you, Ken!"

"Hey, Ken, speaking of bags, why do you have your satchel? You don't usually bring it along," Ebbie asked.

"Hey, come on, girls! And Ken! I'm not getting any younger! I'm already at the age you'd expect me to be someone's mate already! Which I am!" Mimi exclaimed, fearful of Ebbie finding out about the satchel's contents.

"Oh, Mimi, you don't look old at all," Enetra insisted as they headed for the cashier.

"Thank you, Enetra, but I'd still like to get moving. We still have more things planned for our day today!"

Just as Mimi hoped, Ebbie forgotten about the satchel as they bought the clothes and left the store. Mimi insisted to Enetra that she and Ebbie will need Ken to help with their bags. To Enetra, it probably was more bags to contain clothes and grooming supplies for two than it did to contain clothes for one and a book. So Enetra took her share of clothes and headed to the bookstore alone. Mimi, Ebbie, and Ken went in the opposite direction, the store selling the grooming tools was in that direction. The three of them have soon reached their destination. Ebbie and Mimi walked inside while Ken waited for them outside the store, still holding the bags with their clothes in them.

Mimi spent a few minutes almost speed-walking through the aisles, being careful to not go too fast. She also went through the trouble of pretending to look through the shelves. Finally, Mimi turned to Ebbie.

"Well, Ebbie, it doesn't look like this store has what I'm looking for. Is there anything here that you want?"

"Nope, I'm good," Ebbie replied happily. "So what do we do next? Do we just go home?"

"Actually, Ebbie, there's something I thought would interest you." Mimi was taking the plan to the next step. "I heard that there's a new ice cream shop at the street something blocks from here. Why don't you take Ken with you so the two of you can try it together?"

Ebbie gasped with excitement. "Really!? Yay! Ice Cream! Hey, wait. Where are you going to be? And what about Enetra? And what would big brother say?"

"Emma is going to join us later, wanting to do something only psychic-types can. Of course, Enetra is going to join her. As for me, I'm going to a spa appointment that completely overlaps what Emma and Enetra are going to do. I'd have you join me, especially if you wanted to, but it would be too last minute. So why don't you pass the time eating yummy ice cream cones with Ken? Finally, as for your brother, there's a couple more hours before Hao is let out of work today but I'll still give an excuse for you. Ok?"

"Ok!"

Mimi smiled as Ebbie then rushed out of the store, meeting up with Ken again. Then Ebbie came back in again, now carrying some bags.

"Big sister, what's the address for the ice cream shop you told me about? And we almost took your new clothes. Good thing Ken reminded me or I would have taken them with me." Ebbie looked a little embarrassed.

Mimi couldn't help but chuckle a little. She gave Ebbie the address and took the bags with her share of clothes. Ebbie was out of the store again, now walking off with her boyfriend.

Mimi walked out of the store herself, looking at Ken and Ebbie through the crowd.

_Ebbie, you may be an adult but your mind is still like a child's. I'll blame Hao for that one. But because you're kind of naïve, I can't help but worry whenever you're with Ken. He's a good boy, but grew up in a bad neighborhood with bad parents and then an orphanage. I have no choice but to put faith in the both of you, though. Good luck._

As Ken was walking alongside with Ebbie to the frozen dairy shop, he was thinking of his upbringing as well.

_My childhood wasn't all that great. The kids around the block were never up to any good and my parents weren't any better. Then one day, I was abandoned. The orphanage was fine but everyone avoided me as often as possible._

_Trent and Ebbie are probably how I didn't become no good like my parents or the kids in my old block. Trent and Ebbie were the only kids who didn't avoid me. Trent's like an older brother to me. But Ebbie is something else entirely._

_It seemed like it was only yesterday Hao finally, but reluctantly, gave approval for Ebbie and I to start dating. And it's probably only because of Mimi tried persistently and laboriously to persuade him. I don't hate Hao but it's hard to like him, too._

Ken was stuck in his thoughts until he heard Ebbie's voice.

"Ken! It's not here! The ice cream shop!"

Ken looked around and did indeed not see an ice cream shop anywhere in their surroundings.

"You're right," he agreed. "Did you even ask for the name?"

Ebbie slapped her forehead. "Oh, no! I didn't. I'm so dumb. I almost left the mall without even knowing the address! I never thought to ask for the name! Oh, dumb, dumb, dumb!"

Ken grabbed the back of Ebbie's head and moved it up so Ebbie would look at with him.

"It's fine but we have to talk."

"Oh, ok. Maybe we should sit down somewhere first instead of standing here in the middle of the sidewalk." Ebbie looked around, her eyes have fallen upon a bus bench at a street corner. She pointed to it as she asked Ken, "how about over there?"

Ken agreed with a nod. They walked over to the bench and seated themselves on it.

"So," Ebbie began, "what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I think…," Ken was trying to choose the proper words. "I know of a way we can get over _that_ problem. You know. The one where you panic before we do a certain something and we stop because of it?"

"Huh?" Ebbie thought about a little before realizing what it was that Ken meant. "Oh! Yeah, I know what you mean. You figured out something out? Really?"

"Yeah, I do. But it's kind of extreme."

"How extreme?"

"It would be a crime if I forced you. You'd feel pain and suffering if, again, you were forced."

"And if I wasn't forced?"

"Then it's fine. There'd still be pain, but just from losing a certain something that can belong to only a female."

"Well, what is it that would be bad if I was forced to do it but wouldn't be bad if I wasn't?"

Ken bent his back over so he could whisper into Ebbie's ear. Ebbie became wide-eyed from hearing what she heard. She turned to Ken.

"Are you really thinking of…?"

Ken nodded as Ebbie trailed off. Ebbie then looked down at ground as she thought it over in her head. Ebbie was hesitant about it. Uncertain, too. It _was_ kind of extreme, just like Ken said. Ebbie was wondering if it was worth it. If Ebbie gives Ken approval, then there wouldn't be any crime committed. Plus, they would finally get rid of Ebbie's virginity. The thought of the pain she knows will come has always made Ebbie too afraid to through with it right before they get ready to actually do it.

Then she thought of Ken. It would be for Ken that Ebbie would do it for if she agrees to it. Ken has never done anything to hurt or upset her; Ebbie knows that. She knows because they were childhood friends before they became a couple. They were each other's _only_ friends. The other kids avoided her because of Ken's withdrawn but unpredictable nature and because of Ebbie's fiercely protective older brother. Hao never liked Ken, even back then, but Ken stuck to Ebbie even more than her own fur. All of that time together eventually led to bigger, stronger feelings. It took quite some effort to get Hao to approve of a relationship between them but it was achieved in the end.

Finally, Ebbie remembered a talk she had with Mimi. She was the number one female Ebbie trusted when talking about sex and the female body. Mimi told her a man will give into sex sooner or later since nearly every single male wants that, even the nice and patient ones. Ebbie knew that Ken won't be patient forever and thought he will eventually indulge himself in another girl. Ebbie couldn't stand the thought of that, she knew that much as well. After some hard, careful thinking, Ebbie has made her choice.

"Ok," Ebbie said, ultimately deciding to go through with it.

"You sure?" Ken asked just to be sure.

Ebbie looked up from the ground and looked at Ken. Reading his aura, she was able to tell. Ken was trying with all his might to avoid fucking her wildly.

_Ken's restraining himself for my sake. That's something I should really take into consideration._

"Yes, I'm sure. Let's do it, Ken."

"Then follow me."

Ken got up from the bench. He walked around the corner and then straight ahead. Ebbie followed, but noticed that Ken seemed to know where he was going.

"Ken? Do you know where we're going?"

"A bit. I know some places here. Including a motel."

Ebbie was freaking out a little; she's obviously never been to a motel before. However, Ebbie knew they couldn't do it at her house or Ken's. Interruptions, overlapping schedules, and other such things kept happening. A place like a motel seemed more ideal. Ebbie and Ken have sooner or later reached the place in mind.

Ebbie was a little scared but walked through the doorway with Ken. Ken gestured to some chairs in the lobby, one of which Ebbie took a seat in. Ken talked to the receptionist at the front counter and booked a room for the day, using money he has saved up for a few months.

_I hope this money doesn't go to waste…_

After Ken was done, he walked back to Ebbie, who was turning around constantly in the chair she was sitting on to check out her surroundings. Ebbie noticed Ken and his stretched-out claw.

"Come on," Ken said.

Ebbie got off the chair and took Ken's claw. Ken closed it around her paw and led her to the room he bought for the day. Ken unlocked the door and let Ebbie in. As she walked in, Ebbie took a look around the room.

It was a simple bedroom. There was only one bed but it was queen-sized, covered in a dark green blanket and pale yellow pillows and sheets. Next to the bed was a little dresser with a lamp. In the drawer of that dresser, when Ebbie opened it to further explore, was a copy of the Bible. In a corner far from the bed was the only chair in the room; it was typical, brown, wooden chair. The floor was made of the same kind of wood. Finally, there was wallpaper with a green lighter than the bed on the walls and the sliding doors had darker yellow curtains.

Ken put down the bags of Ebbie's new clothes and began going through his satchel. Ebbie noticed what Ken was doing and watched from the bed she seated herself on, remembering that she wondered earlier why did Ken have something he didn't ordinarily bring with him.

Ebbie's emitted a quiet gasp, eyes having become big and wide in shock. She saw Ken take out a ball gag, an adjustable spreader bar, and some rope. Then everything just hit her.

_Ken and big sister planned this,_ Ebbie thought, feeling strange. Like her feelings are mixed together.

Ebbie didn't what to feel. Ebbie doesn't even know if it was silly for her to feel the way she does. Ebbie does know that it now all makes sense to her. No ice cream shop at the address Mimi told her, Ken knowing where a motel was from where they were. Even if Ebbie overlooked those things, Ebbie definitely couldn't miss the fact Ken had the things he had in his satchel, something Ken doesn't usually take with him.

Ebbie thought of Mimi, who was obviously in on it. To Ebbie, Mimi was always smart and kind. Also observant. Yet Ebbie noticed everything that Mimi did today that resulted in her and Ken being alone with little to no chance of interruption.

_Big sister probably noticed we were having trouble with this. I think she was helping us. If there's one thing I know about big sister, it's that she never does things out of malice. Even she_ does _do things out of the blue sometimes._

Ebbie decided to take a look at Ken again. A good, long, hard look. Ken was trembling just enough to be seen. The look in Ken's showed clear eagerness for what they're about to do. Then Ebbie checked his aura again, just to be sure. It was the same as it was before. Ken wanted to fuck more than ever but still kept himself in control, although it was beginning to crumble. Ebbie knew all this self-restraint is for her.

_Well, I suppose I can go along with this. For now, anyways._

Ebbie was brought back to reality when Ken have placed his claw on her shoulder.

"Ebbie."

Ken continued to look at her with the same, indifferent-looking face he's always had. Although Ken isn't very expressive of feelings or emotions, Ebbie knows what Ken's thinking, thanks to her being his childhood friend. That and being able to read auras. Ebbie waited to listen to whatever Ken had to say.

"My idea involves these things," Ken explained, gesturing to the items he laid on the bed. "They'll stop you from moving. If you can't move, then we won't have to stop."

"Hmm."

There was a bit of silence before Ken asked, "You figured it out, didn't you?"

"Yeah. I did."

"Sorry. Mimi just wanted to help."

"I thought so but I trust you and her. We'll save this for later, ok?"

"Thanks, Ebbie. You still ok with this?"

Ebbie didn't need to read his aura again to know he would be disappointed, sad, and even angry if she refused. Especially since Ken already bought the room with his own money. As intimidating as the contents of Ken's satchel were, Ebbie kind of gets how those things will finally help her and Ken jump over the frustrating obstacle known as Ebbie's virginity.

"Yeah, Ken. I'm ok with this. Really. We got to get this over with sooner or later, anyways, right?" Ebbie replied.

Ken cracked a smile. It was a small smile but it could be seen on his face. Ebbie was a little taken aback by that. Despite being able to know how he's feeling, it still doesn't stop Ebbie from feeling surprised when Ken actually expresses emotion on his face. Ebbie then felt nervous all over again. Not just because of toys. It also because of Ken. Ebbie took some deep breaths in order to calm herself down.

_Ok, I made my choice. There's no backing out now. Besides, Ken is happy already just because I agreed to this. I can feel it even when I don't read his aura. And he'll be super happy when we do it for real._

"Ebbie? Could you get on all fours for me? The butt facing me?"

Knowing Ken has something in mind, she fulfilled Ken's request, getting into the desired position. Ken seized the rope from the bed, bar and gag set aside for now.

"Stay like that."

Ken got on the bed and next to Ebbie. He used the rope to tie up Ebbie's paws. Next, Ken lifted up the other end of the rope, which also lifted up Ebbie's paws, and tied it to the closer bed post. Once that was done, Ken moved so he would be behind Ebbie's behind. Ken grabbed and moved it. By the time he was done, Ebbie was face-to-face with the bed post. Ken now grabbed the spreader bar. He adjusted the bar to the desired length and attached it to Ebbie's ankles. Finally, Ken picked up the ball gag.

"Let me put this on. You don't want to be heard, right?" Ken asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess so," Ebbie answered.

As soon as she said it, Ken put the gag on her, fastening it with a snap on the buckle. Ken got off and in front of the bed, liking what he saw. Ebbie's paws are bound so she can't push Ken away. Her legs will remain spread, no matter how much Ebbie might want to close them. Lastly, the muzzle she's wearing will keep anyone passing by the room from hearing her. Ken did know Lucario are able to use telepathy but didn't have anything to take care of that. He would have to rely on luck for that one.

Ken was about to get to fucking but then remembered the front door. He checked to see if it was locked first. Ken came back a second later, now ready to start. As he climbing on the bed again, Ken looked at Ebbie's rear. It looked perfect to him, being so round and curvy. The only thing Ebbie had to cover up her two lower holes was her tail and Ken would move that out of the way soon. After all, Ebbie was now at Ken's mercy.

The thought of it made Ken so hard he was unable to take it any longer. He was on top of Ebbie even quicker than a heartbeat. As much as Ken just wanted to, he knew he needed to start as slow as possible. Ebbie already looked a little uneasy at Ken suddenly getting on top of her.

So, starting as slow as he could, Ken stroked one of Ebbie's arms with a claw. Ken used the other to feel her chest. Underneath her yellow fur were a pair of nipples. Ken's fingers began flicking them over and over. During the flicking, Ken's claw on Ebbie's arm switched to her belly.

Even with the ball gag in her mouth, Ebbie made plently of sounds, showing that she was aroused. Ebbie found she likes her nipples being flicked, even though it makes the back of her mouth tingly. Then she made a muffled yelp. Ebbie felt Ken lick her from behind her ears and even biting them softly. While preoccupied with her ears, Ken lowered both claws down to below Ebbie's waistline.

Now Ken held Ebbie's lower virgin lips apart and fondled that part inside. Ken dug his fingers in as his thumb pressed against Ebbie's clit. Ebbie felt profoundly aroused now, considering the clitoris is extremely sensitive.

Ken got off of Ebbie and got in front of her ass. The tail was still in the way so, to fix that, Ken lifted it up and held it in place. Ebbie was now frightened and attempted to place her tail back down. However, it was futile because Ken held it up with a tight grip. Ken pressed his beak in between Ebbie's buttcheeks and let his tongue out. Ken gave Ebbie a serious tongue lashing inside her anal tunnel.

It was helping Ebbie create more juices; they were leaking out of her like a broken facet. Ebbie was moaning loudly through her gag. They served well in making Ken aroused.

When Ken thought Ebbie's cunt was slippery enough, he stopped what he was doing. Ebbie wondered why, but then jerked up upon feeling Ken's cock slide across her pussy.

Ebbie was more than frightened now, but kept reminding herself the reason why she was bound to begin with. Ebbie's feelings about this, however, was changing as this continued. Ken dug his cock in as slow as he could without losing self-control. When Ken got closer, Ebbie got increasingly afraid. At last, Ken reached her virgin barrier. At that, Ebbie wanted out. Ebbie turned her head over her shoulder, protesting through her gag and pleading with her eyes. Ebbie even told Ken through her telepathy. Ken, however, wouldn't have it.

"Sorry, Ebbie. Not again."

What Ken did next was swoop his thing into Ebbie in one quick motion. Ken went fast enough and deep enough to break through Ebbie's feminine shield. Ebbie's entire body was trembling violently. In fact, it was practically having a muscle spasm, despite being bound. Ken made sure to keep an iron grip on Ebbie's ass, thinking it was best if that part of her stayed still.

Ebbie thought that the pain was worse than a car crash. She was more than able to feel tears falling from her eyes. The pain remained but lessened as the minutes passed by.

Ken couldn't take it anymore after those minutes. He began fucking at an almost fast pace. Ebbie was surprised by the sudden thrusting. Luckily for Ebbie, the sheer, brute force Ken put in his thrusts have dulled out the pain even more. Ebbie found that she liked the feel of being taken so roughly, too.

Ken was fucking Ebbie like a maniac. As if sex was a life necessity and he was finally claiming what he needed after being denied of it for so long. Ken loved the way Ebbie was squeezing him hard, like scratching an itch that was left alone for a long time.

This viciously fast pace continued for only a minute. Ken had exploded inside of her. Ken's orgasm was so hard he was actually light-headed when he was depleted. Ken needed a minute before he could resume fucking Ebbie.

As for Ebbie, she realized that she was learning to love this. The pounding, the feel of it. Even being bound and at Ken's mercy, as much as it embarrassed Ebbie to recognize that. However, Ebbie didn't like that Ken stopped. She was beginning to feel pleasure, too. Ebbie tried whining through her gag to get Ken's attention.

Ken had noticed the whining and felt some pangs at his conscience.

"Sorry for going too fast," Ken apologized. "Needed to let it out. Now we can go slower. If you want to continue, that is."

Ebbie wildly protested and shook her head no. Ken reached over to where Ebbie's gag is fastened and unbuckled it.

"It's fine, Ken! Go faster!"

Ken couldn't believe what he just heard. "Go... faster?"

"Yeah! Go faster! I can't believe I was refusing _this_ all those times! But wait. I don't my vagina being penetrated again. It feels like a second time would really hurt."

Ken shook his head back to reality. His mind went nearly blank, barely being able to hear after she begged to go faster. Luckily, Ken caught what Ebbie said about her vagina. Ken pulled out his boner, which is now fully hardened.

"Don't worry," Ken reassured her. "You got more holes than that."

Ken lifted his groin up higher, almost sandwiching his cock in Ebbie's butt. Ebbie was curious at what Ken was going to do but then she remembered the hole Ken licked. The hole that wasn't her pussy. Sure enough, she felt something prodding her butt hole. Ken was now preparing to have anal sex with her.

Ken made to enter gently, despite not needing to worry about a hymen. Ebbie was feeling more stimulated than ever from being entered anally. The journey to the inside was made easier thanks to Ken's manhood being covered in its own male substance. Eventually, Ken has gotten all the way in.

At that point, Ken threw caution out the window and fucked Ebbie even more savagely than before. The bed was creaking and threatening to break under them. Yet neither Ken nor Ebbie cared.

Ebbie let out various sounds of pleasure, mainly moans and squeals. Upon hearing them, Ken was driven to pound Ebbie as hard as possible, not just as fast as possible. It still wasn't enough; Ken wanted to do more.

Ken bended over Ebbie, still thrusting with no signs of stopping. With his back arched, Ken was able to reach Ebbie's chest more easily. He found and played with her nipples again. Ken was twisting them and pulling at them. The unexpected caresses have pushed Ebbie over the edge. Her anal insides have squeezed Ken's cock nice and hard, making the built-up sperm in it come out.

Ebbie and Ken shuddered throughout their orgasms. Later, Ken pulled himself out of Ebbie, making a loud popping sound. Ken felt a little winded again, but still wanted one more round.

"Ken?" Ebbie asked. "Is it over?"

"No. Just once more."

"Ken, I liked being fucked like that but both my holes are sore now."

"There's one more hole," Ken said, taking off the spreader bar.

"One more hole? What hole would that be?"

Ken couldn't help but clamp his claw over his beak, in an attempt to not laugh. Even when she likes sex now, Ebbie can still ask some very silly questions highly likely due to her naivety. Ken quickly got over his urge to laugh untied the rope around the bedpost but not the rope binding together Ebbie's paws. Ken put Ebbie on her knees. As he sat down, Ken lowered Ebbie's lower and lower.

"Ken, you still haven't answered my question. What one more hole are you talking about?"

Then, in front of Ebbie's face, was Ken's half-hard erection, pressed against her muzzle.

"This answer your question?" Ken inquired.

_Oh, right. The hole on my face. Now I feel dumb. _Really_ dumb._

Ebbie took a big bite of the meat of in front of her, her tongue immediately salivating as soon as Ebbie tasted it. Ebbie didn't have expert skills at blowjobs but she knows a thing or two about it.

Ebbie wagged her tongue all over Ken's cock like her own tail. Ebbie reached every possible spot her tongue could reach. Of course, she also made sure to flick the tip. Ebbie was trying to close her jaw around Ken and lick him at the same time. However, it showed Ebbie still needed to practice. Regardless, everything Ebbie did felt good to Ken.

It took a long while but Ebbie eventually got Ken back up to his former glory. As soon as Ken was completely hard and horny again, he took over and grabbed the back of Ebbie's head. He was face-fucking her now.

Ebbie wasn't expecting it but didn't get upset. On the contrary, she liked it. Ebbie liked being taken in either one of her other holes more but she still enjoyed this feeling of her muzzle being taken so roughly. Ebbie wanted to cum again but she knew she wasn't going to do so just from having her face thrusted into. So, with her paws less restrained, Ebbie reached down and played with herself. Even if her paws were tied together, Ebbie tried spreading her pussy lips apart and inserting her digits. Ebbie also rubbed the rope on her paws against her clit as she attended to her front hole. And with Ken taking over, Ebbie was able to focus more on closing her mouth around Ken, making the experience for him even better. After a few minutes, Ken let loose another orgasm. It wasn't a big amount, especially after the first two times, so it was easy for Ebbie to swallow.

_Still tastes funny but at least I'm getting used to it,_ Ebbie thought as the stuff went down her throat.

Ken picked Ebbie and placed her head on his shoulder. Ken, using one arm as support for himself to prevent collapsing, rested where he sat. Ken used his other arm as support for Ebbie to stop her from falling.

Ebbie, however, didn't notice it. She was still busy pleasing herself. During the time Ken was taking a breather, Ebbie kept up with her masturbating. Later, Ken saw Ebbie was doing. Ebbie still haven't climaxed and it was tricky to do that since her paws were still bound.

Ken leaned forward and used his now free claw to please Ebbie, having decided to help her out. Pushing Ebbie's paws aside, Ken felt something like goo all over Ebbie's thighs and groin. Ken thought it was all the sperm he unleashed inside both Ebbie's pussy and ass. It didn't stop Ken from claw-fucking her. Ebbie let herself feel all the sensations that she could, wanting to climax more than ever. Luckily for her, with Ken's help, Ebbie was able to get what she wanted. Ebbie's body shook more than it did when it gone through the first orgasm. Then Ebbie passed out.

"Mmm...," Ebbie grumbled. She was waking up.

"Good. You're up. Can you move?"

"Huh? Ken? Did we... have sex?"

"Yeah."

"Wow... It felt so good!" Ebbie exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Then Ebbie got a little woozy. Ken caught her and sat her down on a chair. Ebbie recognized they were still in the motel room. She also recognized the bed was a mess. From where Ebbie was seated, she saw that the blankets and sheets were covered in sperm. She even saw that the white goo was dripping down the blankets, staining an area of the floor white.

"Wow, we sure made the bed dirty and messy. Who knew sex can do that?"

_I believe everyone who's done sex before knows that, _Ken said in his head. He was resisting the urge to laugh again.

"One thing's for sure," Ebbie continued, "is that the pokemon who work here will have to clean that and they won't be happy having to clean up such a huge mess."

"We still have to clean the things we used. And the least we can do is clean the floor," Ken insisted.

"Oh, yeah. You're right. I'll get the floor. You get those things we used. Okay?"

Ken nodded.

"And we should pack up our things, right? Everyone's gonna wonder where we are and how we're doing. Big brother the most of all," Ebbie said.

At that, Ken cleaned the toys that were used and Ebbie attended to the floor. They even tried to doing the same for the blankets and sheets as best as possible. It wasn't perfect but, the way they saw it, the staff who would have to clean the room would be less irritated. Ken made sure to put away all the sex toys they played with in his satchel and didn't forget to take the bags with Ebbie's new clothes.

On the way out of the room, Ebbie asked, "That was some fun we had, wasn't it, Ken?"

"Yeah. You don't regret it, do you?"

"No. Of course not. I love you. I may have wanted to stop but I'm glad we got my virginity out of the way. I even learned to enjoy sex a whole lot."

"I'll say a lot. But that's good. Now we fuck like crazy from now on."

Ebbie figured Ken would feel that way, reacting to it with nothing but a sloppy kiss. It caught Ken by surprise and it was passionate. In Ken's surprised state, Ebbie easily conquered his mouth, tasting and yanking Ken's tongue with her own. Ebbie sooner or later let go for some air. When she took a look at Ken, Ebbie saw he was dazed.

Ebbie giggled at that and said, "I guess we have to go back home right now. Or else Nii-san actually kills you."

"Yeah," Ken agreed, still dazed.

Ken and Ebbie both walked to the lobby, where Ken checked them out. Then they left the motel and sat down on the same bus bench they were at before. They sat in silence, waiting for the bus. Then Ebbie spoke.

"I want to talk to big sister. I think. I feel like I need to say something about it but I don't know what."

"How about 'thanks'? She cared," Ken suggested.

"I guess so. Big sister has never been one to hurt someone on purpose, anyways. But promise me no more tricks from now on?"

"Promise. Shouldn't need to ever again, anyways."

"Still, thank you. For everything. You had to put up with me hesitating to have sex. You also have to put up with my brother and the trouble he's caused you. That's a lot you endured. I don't know if I can even begin to thank you for it all, now that I think about it."

"We're gonna live together our whole lives. Don't worry. And you endured a lot, too. Kids harassing you and all that crap."

"It was worth it because I had you."

"Feelings mutual."

Then the bus came and Ebbie and Ken boarded it. Ebbie was able to pay with some extra change she had on her because Hao taught her to always have some money ready just in case.

They rode the bus home, Ebbie cuddling Ken the entire time. Ken yanked the cord to let the bus know they wanted to get off. When they stepped off the bus, they walked the rest of the way home. It was now evening when Ebbie and Ken made it to the front door of Ebbie's house. Ken was about to knock on the door to see if anyone was home but then Ebbie hugged Ken from behind, mindful once again of her chest spike.

"I love you, Ken," Ebbie declared.

Ken smiled and said, "Love you, too, Ebbie."

Suddenly, the door swung open. It was fortunate for them that the door opens on the inside. It _wasn't_ fortunate for them Hao was the one who opened the door.

"There you are, Ebbie! I was about to go look for you!" Hao next turned to Ken. "You let go of my sister! You're being too close to her!"

Hao was about to charge but a pair of brown paws with yellow fluff at the wrists grabbed him by the shoulders before he could.

"Hao, honey, Ebbie wasn't gone for days. She was only gone for a couple of hours. How is Ebbie supposed to enjoy her life when you're worrying so much about her?"

"I'm her brother," Hao argued. "I'm _supposed_ to worry about her."

"I told you her whereabouts and everything else you needed to know," Mimi argued back. "Ken was with her, too. There shouldn't have been a reason to worry."

"It doesn't make it better if she was Ken. They could have done the hanky-panky dance for all I know!"

Mimi, Ebbie, and Ken was trying not to laugh out loud at Hao's choice of words. However, despite that, Ebbie was uneasy. She and Ken have definitely 'danced' as Hao said. Ebbie was worried her brother might actually kill Ken for it.

Ebbie felt fear seeing Hao's face when he was walking up to her. Hao then got a little close to Ebbie's face.

"The two of you didn't do what I'm afraid you'd do, right?"

At that moment, Ebbie cried. She felt hurt Hao would go as far as to ask this type of question. Ken pushed Hao back with crazy strong force.

"Quit it. You made Ebbie cry."

Hao became too angry for words. When it seemed Hao has calmed down enough to speak again, Mimi smacked him hard on the head.

Hao turned to her, rubbing the spot that was hit. "Mimi, what-"

"Don't you start, Hao," Mimi interrupted. She turned to Ebbie. "Ebbie, you go get washed up. I don't want you crying when we going to have such a marvelous moment to look forward to."

"What do you mean?" Ebbie wondered.

Mimi replied, "We have Gale, Enetra, Trent, and Emma here today. They're here so we can give them the big news."

"You mean-?" Ebbie started.

"Telling them about the new, cute, little future addition to our family? Oh, yes, we are!" Mimi finished.

Ebbie softly smiled; some good news cheered her up a little bit.

"Now you need to go wash your face, Ebbie. You wouldn't want everyone to see those tears, now would you?"

"Yeah, I guess I wouldn't. I'll see you in the kitchen, big sister!"

Ebbie hurried to the bathroom to wash the tears off her face. As she doing that, Mimi turned to Ken next.

"As for you, Ken, you should go join everyone else in the kitchen. Hao, Ebbie, and I will be there shortly."

Ken nodded; then he speed-walked to the kitchen. Ken took an empty seat at the table where the guests were seated.

Enetra was hugging Gale, the two of them being happy with each other's company. Emma and Trent were enjoying each other's company, too, although they were having fun teasing each other instead.

They were worried about all the noise happening in the hall but Ken assured them Mimi and Hao were just having a discussion. A really loud, kind of aggressive discussion. Everyone were only somewhat assured, but still didn't interfere.

Ebbie joined everyone else in the kitchen and, later, Mimi and Hao. Hao was much calmer, but still looked slightly pissed. Mimi wasn't as cheerful as she originally was, either. Even so, she managed to deliver the news with a smiling face.

"Everyone, thank you all for taking the time to come here. Sorry about the little spat Hao and I had just now. It was merely something we needed out of the way. But let's not focus on that. Instead, let's focus on why we called you all here today. Something wonderful is going to happen to me and Hao. We are going to be...," Mimi caused a dramatic pause before resuming, "parents! I'm pregnant!"

Emma and Enetra immediately jumped up from their seats and rushed over to Mimi. They had on overjoyed faces and were exclaiming congratulations over and over again. Gale and Trent came up to Hao, giving him congratulations, too. Hao's facial expression changed to a mixture of worry and happiness, having forgotten the 'little spat' he just had with Mimi. At least temporarily.

Then Enetra and Emma were congratulating Ebbie for going to be an aunt; Gale and Trent gave their best wishes to Mimi in being a mother. Hao used this opportunity to approach Ken.

"I need to tell you something. Come on," Hao said, jabbing his paw towards the foyer. Ken didn't want to but he thought it would cause another scene if he refused. Once they left the kitchen and were in the entrance hallway, Hao said what he had to say.

"Look, kid. I'm not sorry that I was being difficult in accepting you as anything, especially when Ebbie's involved. Whether it was being her friend or boyfriend or anything with a stronger bond than that. I'm just… sorry I was excessive in being difficult."

Ken couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ken crossed his arms and raised an eye ridge. Hao was visibly annoyed at that.

"I'm being serious, kid!"

"You're apologizing after a fight with Mimi?"

Hao understood what Ken meant by that. He looked more sheepish than before.

"Ok, yeah, if Mimi hadn't said anything… or argue with me the way she did, then I would have continued with my behavior. And guess what? I'm never going to stop worrying about Ebbie, even if she was under my care until I die. And if I worry about Ebbie when _I'm_ taking care of her, then you're definitely not going to be any different."

"I'm not giving up. Never will."

Hao sighed and massaged one of his temples. "I don't know whether that's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Doesn't matter either way. Besides, you have more family to worry about."

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Mimi and our unborn child. That doesn't stop me from caring about Ebbie and I shouldn't, either."

"No one said that. You should love the rest of your family just as much as Ebbie. Simple, right?"

Hao let his shoulders fall swiftly and suddenly. He looked back up at Ken.

"You know, if you keep this up, I may cut you some slack every once in a while."

"Thanks. Like it or not, your sister is in good claws if they're mine."

"For both your sakes, she better be. And don't worry. I'll apologize to Ebbie later. It wasn't as if I enjoyed making my little sister cry."

"Don't worry," Ken reassured him. "Ebbie knows you love her."

Ken started walking back towards the kitchen. It seemed like no one had noticed Ken wasn't in the room.

In the meantime, Hao was left where he was. Hao groaned a little, realizing he liked Ken a little more than he usually does. However, Hao planned to take that to his grave. Hao came back into the kitchen and got knocked down by Emma and Enetra. Mimi loomed over Hao, making the poor male feel uneasy.

"Did you really think, my lovable worrywart, that Enetra and Emma would forget you? Congratulate him, girls! _Smother_ him in best wishes! Muwa ha ha ha!"

"_MIMI!_ Quit being ridiculous!" Hao's protests, however, were futile. Enetra and Emma have done what Mimi requested of them.

While Hao was busy with them, and while Ebbie was being congratulated by Gale and Trent, Mimi took this chance to go up to Ken.

"Well?" Mimi asked in a whisper.

"It worked," Ken whispered back.

"Good. Sorry for asking but Ebbie enjoyed it, right?"

Kenn nodded. Mimi let out a sigh of relief.

"That's good, too. At least my cute, little sis will finally be happy. Looks like to me you even made a dent out of Hao; he seems to be a decent male now."

"Looks like I'll have to make do with that dent."

"Ah, who knows? You might be luckier than you thought you were. Just go enjoy the relationship you have with Ebbie. And make sure to keep treating her well, ok?"

"Got it. Ebbie found out, by the way."

"Oh… goody. I kind of saw this coming. Is she upset?"

"I don't think she knows exactly what to feel."

"Well, she and I will talk about it when we have the chance. For now, you go have fun with her. And not just in the adult way."

Ken nodded to acknowledge what Mimi said before heading back to Ebbie. He wasn't any more chatty than he was with Hao and Mimi just moments ago, but still seemed to be having a good time with everyone. Ken looked as if he was getting more involved.

Later, Mimi was enjoying herself, too, until she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hao was there.

"What is it, Hao?"

"I think there's something bothering Emma," Hao whispered. "By the looks of her aura, it doesn't seem to be a little problem she can handle by herself. Maybe you can do something since you're her friend?"

"Of course, I will, Hao. Did Ebbie notice, too?"

"Yeah, she did. Ebbie's worried about her. And she's already distressed enough today. Can you do something now?"

"Ok, my lovable worrywart, I'll help Emma right now. You go back to Ebbie and keep her happy."

Without hesitation, Hao left to attend to Ebbie. Mimi headed towards Emma, who was leaning against the wall near the kitchen's doorway. Emma had on a happy expression but, when Mimi was close enough, Mimi was able to tell Emma was trying hard to not show she was being conflicted about something.

"Hey, Emma," Mimi said once she was within Emma's earshot.

Emma noticed Mimi talking to her. Then Emma smiled, her face showing that Emma is indeed troubled about something.

"Hi, Mimi. What's up?"

"I'm fine but it doesn't seem to me that you're not." Mimi made sure to keep her voice low.

"Wait, what? What would give you that idea? I'm fine."

"Believe me, girl, I have my ways of finding out these things."

"Hao or Ebbie told you, didn't they?" Emma was a little annoyed.

"As I said, I have my ways. Besides, I can't help it if they notice these things. They can't help it, either. It's just part of who they are. Anyways, won't you let me help you with whatever the problem is? Please?"

Emma accidently hit the wall with her shoulder due to her flustered state. "I-I'm telling you, there's nothing wrong. No need to-"

Emma was interrupted when someone grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back. Then, on the same spot Emma just was, something fell to the floor and was smashed into a million pieces.

Everyone turned their heads to where they heard the noise. Obviously, they were worried about what happened and if someone got hurt.

"Are you ok, Emma?" Trent, the one who pulled Emma back, asked.

"Uh-huh," Emma replied, looking away from Trent. Mimi found that noteworthy.

"You sure, Emma? Nothing wrong?"

"I'm fine, Trent. Honest."

"Ok, then. Let's get you away from all this broken glass on the floor."

At that, Trent lifted Emma up, careful not to hurt her with his blades. Trent carried Emma away from all the broken glass, even going as far as leaving the kitchen. On the way out, Hao called out to her.

"Sorry about that, Emma. I must've not screwed on that shelf above you on the wall tight enough. I'll be sure to clean it up right away." Hao turned to everyone else. "Everyone, you continue what you were doing. Just stay away from the glass." He turned to Mimi next. "You, Mimi, stay where you are so your feet won't get cut. I'll be right back with the broom and dustpan."

While waiting for Hao, Mimi shot Emma a look. Emma caught it and knew she couldn't deny it any longer.

Emma called out to her with telepathy, a kind of power typical for a psychic-type pokemon. _All right, fine. You win. I'll tell you later. I promise._

_You better,_ Mimi thought, hoping Emma got that.

Mimi stood where she was as she waited. Hao came back later, now equipped with the broom and dustpan as promised.

"Tough luck for Emma just now, huh? Our glass Swanna figurine almost hit her," Hao said, busily sweeping up all the scattered, sharp fragments.

"Yes, I know," Mimi responded. "We would have had a friend with her skull split open. I think we need to put away all the fragile things we have, anyways. You know, baby-proof the house and protect our stuff."

"Yeah. I agree with you completely. After all our friends go home, we can gather together all of our breakable items."

"Great! Oh, Emma and I wanted to meet up with each other tomorrow. That would be okay with you, right?"

"Well, yeah, I suppose. Make sure to keep your guard up at all times and also make sure Emma doesn't get killed."

"Got it. No need to worry."

"Oh, Mimi, don't say that. Then I start to worry."

Mimi giggled as Hao carefully disposed of the sharp glass pieces. The rest of the day went by smoothly, even with everything that's happened. Then the next day came.

Emma wanted to talk about it with Enetra and Ebbie, too, but wasn't sure about it. Mimi insisted it was fine and invited the two in question to come along. The girls agreed to meet at the park bench from earlier, when they helped Enetra.

When they all got there, and as soon as they sat down on it, Mimi didn't stall in trying to find out the problem.

"So what's been bothering you lately, Emma?"

Emma sighed. "You're always so direct. There's no beating around the bush with you, is there?"

"As if I should waste my time with anything unimportant," Mimi said. "So just tell me already. Enetra and Ebbie know by now something has been bothering you; I told them before they agreed to come here with us."

Emma fidgeted around and hesitated for a bit. Regardless, the words eventually left Emma's mouth.

"I think I haven't been thanking Trent enough. He's been, uh, _helping_ me lately. A lot."

"Don't you mean _saving_ you lately? A lot?" Mimi asked.

Emma groaned but still nodded.

"If you don't mind, what did Trent save you from this week? I'm a little curious," Mimi asked, already seeming intrigued.

"I don't like it if you think of this as some source of entertainment," Emma declared in a huff.

"You have to admit, your life is definitely interesting," Mimi countered. "I'd read your autobiography for sure. But for now, I want to know what your life was like for the past week."

"Please, Emma, we want to help," Enetra pleaded, placing a hand on Emma's shoulder.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you," Emma said. "It started at the day before Gale's birthday, about a week before today. I was heading back home. Trent was already there."

"Yeah?" Ebbie urged.

"I was making dinner for us and Trent stopped me from spraying the frying pan with deodorant instead of vegetable oil."

Mimi and Ebbie laughed out loud. Enetra, though, was confused as to why deodorant spray would be in the kitchen. Enetra knew it was Emma they were talking about but she still couldn't help herself from feeling confused.

"And on Gale's birthday," Emma continued, "I was gonna trip and hit my face on the table. Trent managed to catch me before any part of me could hit anything. A couple days after that, Trent and I went to the park to relax and have fun. Then Trent got me away from there when I was starting to get into a fight with a parent of a wild kid who obviously wasn't taught discipline. Then, a couple more days after that, Trent and I gone to the arcade in this mall. Trent got me away from all the basket balls from hitting my head and kept me from being hit by idiots who don't know how to use a cue stick when playing cue ball right. Now, yesterday, he made sure I didn't get hurt from that falling glass figurine of Hao and Mimi's. Sorry about that, Mimi."

"Oh, it's fine. Hao and I are putting away all the breakable things to baby-proof the house now. We won't be losing any more of those, either. I'm just glad I still have my danger-prone friend alive and in one piece."

"Danger-prone is right. That makes five or six times total this week," stated Enetra.

"Yeah, I know," Emma agreed. "The other days were uneventful, mainly because I stayed at the home the whole day. But Trent was still with me because I'm no stranger to accidents happening at home."

"And you feel like Trent isn't thanked enough?" Ebbie wondered.

Emma answered, "Yeah, I do. I feel like he deserves something more but I'm not sure what."

"But I am," Mimi declared. Mimi was thoroughly confident in herself and her idea.

"Really?" Emma wondered. "What's the plan?"

Mimi got up from the bench and faced the rest of the girls. She announced, "Ladies, we're going to take something old and make it new. Follow me!"

At that, Mimi took off, running out of the park. The rest of the girls got up from the bench and ran after Mimi.

Emma was a bit confused about it, but knew she would find out soon. Ebbie and Enetra knew that, too. Emma felt a little worried about whatever scheme Mimi had cooked up in her head, but ultimately decided to go along with it. As daring as Mimi is, Emma has confidence in her as a friend. As someone she could turn to for advice. So Emma was certain Mimi would help her thank Trent more properly.

Trent, in the meantime, was at work, busy at his job as a workout instructor at a gym. Since Trent's other job of protecting Emma required a lot of work, Trent thought he should keep his body in shape.

The workouts eventually ended and everyone left. Trent closed up the gym and headed for home. Trent fished around in his workout bag to take out his phone. He saw a text from Emma saying she was waiting for him at their house.

Although Emma and Trent weren't mates just yet, they agreed to live together for a while to see whether or not they were compatible with each other. It's already been four months and everything went smoothly. As smoothly as it can get with a girl who has a knack for getting into trouble.

Trent hurried home, eager to get to Emma. He loved the girl but Emma is danger-prone. There's been extra danger around Emma this past week and Trent didn't want to think Emma in serious trouble without him around. Emma is aware of how perilous her life and likes Trent taking care of her so much, even though she does complain about it from time to time. Trent doesn't mind looking after her for most of his time, either. Trent felt like all the work he has to do is worth it just as long as it's for Emma.

Soon, Trent was home. It was in the neighborhood as all his friends. Trent liked that so many pokemon he trusted were where Emma can go rely on in a time of crisis when Trent himself wasn't there. It made him feel secure. That kind of feeling increased greatly now that he's home. Trent fished around in his workout bag once again, now taking out the key to the house.

Trent came in and looked into the living room. Emma was nowhere in sight. He tried calling out to her.

"Emma? Emma, where are you? It's me, Trent! I'm home!"

"I'm in here!" Emma called back. According to Trent's hearing, Emma was in her room. Of course, since they're living together as a trail, he and Emma have their own bedrooms.

Trent climbed up the stairs and headed to his room, calling out to her once more.

"I'm coming up, Emma! Just hang on!"

Trent was now in front of the door. He opened it.

"Emma, you're not hurt, are youuuuuuuuuuu…"

Trent had trailed off in what he was asking due to the sight right in front of him. Emma was laying down on her bed but that wasn't the most surprising part of it all.

It was Emma wrapped up in pink wrapping paper, her dress bunched up together and held in place by the wrapping paper to show off her figure. Emma's breasts were exposed, something female pokemon didn't usually have. Not that many pokemon knew about Emma's well-developed chest because she had on her dress. Emma's butt was just as big and as round as her breasts and was also hidden by her dress. Emma is a bit self-conscious about her body, though. Even with a big bust and a big butt, her sides, thighs, and everything else isn't slim. In fact, Emma's rather chubby. Trent thought her body was sexy so he tries hard to keep Emma convinced to not change a thing about her. He also liked her purple skin from head to foot, feeling like it's the loveliest color ever. Finally, even if he wouldn't admit it, Trent has a bit of a fetish towards Emma's feet. They were humanoid with toes. Trent thought they looked particularly cute for feet. Trent began to think of other things related to Emma's feet.

Trent let his eyes wander away from them for a bit. Paying attention to other details, Emma was laying on her side and facing Trent, who was still standing at the doorway. From where he was, Trent had near perfect view of Emma's pussy. Her bunched-up dress helped bring that particular area come more into view, too.

While Trent ogled at her, Emma was blushing, her face becoming as pink as the wrapping paper that was binding her.

_Damn, this is so embarrassing! Is this how Enetra felt when we did this to her? Well, if she could do this, then _I_ definitely can! Besides, I'm only doing this because of Trent! It's worth it if it's for him._

Emma looked at Trent; he was still staring at her. Emma spoke up, wanting him to do something.

"Trent? Is your brain still working?"

Trent then shook himself out of it, now connecting with the outside world. Although, he was still checking out the sight of exposed, tied-up Emma on the bed.

"Yeah! Yeah, it is. To be fair about it, I wasn't expecting this when I came home."

"Oh, ok. I guess. So you going to use me however you like now?"

"Yeah, I would gladly do that. I do have a question, though." Trent have now joined Emma on the bed.

"What?"

"Do you feel like you have to do this?"

Emma swiftly broke eye contact with Trent. Then Emma cursed in her head, knowing that looking away is, for her, a dead giveaway. Trent knows that, too.

"So you did feel this was necessary. This would have seemed different if you were doing it for the hell of it."

Emma was still looking away, a blush building on her face.

"Emma, why? I don't like that you're having sex with me because you feel like you have to."

"Well, I can't help but feel like that sometimes! You protect me, spoil me, and all those other things. And you stay with me even though you know how, uh, _exciting_ things can get when I'm around. I love you for all of that and I don't want to leave me like all my ex-boyfriends."

"You mean the same dickheads who were too stupid to know what they're missing?" Trent guessed with a smile. He laid a hand on Emma's cheek, stroking it.

"Emma, I assure you, I'm not gonna leave you. I'm not planning on doing that. Not now and not ever. While it's true you require so much work to protect, I wouldn't trade you or leave you for anything."

"But! But you might want to feel like you're appreciated every once in a while," Emma agrued, looking at him again. "This is all I know I can do to thank you for everything you do. This is why I did this, Trent," Emma countered with a kind of sad look on her face.

Trent chuckled. He didn't know what to do with Emma sometimes. Now, however, Trent had an idea.

"Well, if you're so worried about thanking me properly, then don't worry. You're on the right track in doing so."

Trent leaned over and kissed Emma on her cheek. He picked Emma up and moved her, placing her head down the pillow.

Seeing Trent being mindful of his blades as he repositioned her, Emma asked, "You know you should get your sheaths first, right?"

Trent grumbled at that but stepped off the bed to put on the undesired piece of leather. Trent left the room since it was in his room. Later, Trent came back with it. Trent put on the sheaths, which would cover every blade on his body. There was even one for his head. By the time he was done putting them on, Trent looked rather funny. Almost like a straitjacket with a matching aviator's hat. Except Trent's arms are still free to move, there were Velcro straps instead of buckles, and there were no googles.

"Sorry you have to wear that every time we have sex or even just sleep together."

"You don't have to apologize."

"But you don't like the sheaths."

"I don't like not being able to touch you even more. I might hurt you, maybe even kill you, if I don't wear these. So trust me, I can put up with this. Now just let me…"

Trent was about to get back on the bed, now ready to screw around, but stopped in his tracks because of what he saw on the bedside table close to Emma. Emma felt even more embarrassed than when Trent first came into the room.

On the table was a spray bottle of whipped cream, a bottle of chocolate syrup, and a plate of strawberries, all next to the lamp. Mimi had thought of the idea of sexual dining and bought those things from the local supermarket. Mimi also bought the pink wrapping paper from another store because she thought the black wrapping paper they already had would be too much black.

"Well, now this is a surprise," Trent said, when he got his voice back. "I definitely wasn't expecting this. And how I didn't see them until now is beyond me."

Emma then saw something hard and throbbing from Trent's groin. The length was half her upper arm. Emma looked away once again, her blush growing bigger and redder.

"It was… uh…" Emma wasn't sure how to respond but Trent stopped her before she could think of what to say.

"You don't need to say a thing. If this is what you wanted, then we're going to have a busy night tonight. Just remember it wasn't my idea."

Emma kept looking away as Trent tore off the paper covering her legs. Then he took the bottle of whipped cream and sprayed it on her feet. Trent, in one motion while holding onto the bottle, moved from Emma's feet to her legs to her belly to her nipples. Trent even sprayed whipped cream on Emma's cheeks.

Next, he grabbed the chocolate syrup and poured it all over the parts covered in cream except for Emma's face. Emma and the sheets beneath her were a sweet, chocolatey mess.

"Tre-Trent… t-the sheets…" Emma breathed.

"It's fine. I'll just wash them after we're done. Besides, it's too late mentioning it now, don't you think?"

"R-right."

Trent now grabbed the plate of strawberries, the remaining thing left that Trent hadn't touched. Trent placed them on every place that had cream and chocolate syrup on them. He also put strawberries on Emma's cream-covered face. Trent didn't leave Emma's viginal tunnel out, having stuffed a few strawberries in there. There was only one last strawberry left on the plate.

"Lucky there's one left. You needed a finishing touch," Trent said, shoving the small, sweet piece of fruit into Emma's mouth. "Just make sure to not eat it. At least not yet."

Trent moved back a bit to behold the sexy sight of Emma covered in food. There were juices leaking out of Emma and not all of those juices were from the strawberries being squeezed by her. Trent smiled, clearly happy.

"You look gorgeous, Emma. Almost a pity to eat but I'm not going to let this delicious meal go to waste," Trent said.

Trent ate Emma up in the order he prepared her, starting at the feet. Trent slid his tongue all over one of them, consuming as much cream and chocolate syrup he could. Trent made sure to eat the strawberries, too. As sweet as the fruit was, he thought Emma's skin tasted sweeter, the feet in particular. Trent was becoming unbearably hard from tasting Emma's feet and the stuff on them alone. Trent found it unbelievable he was able to last when he tasted the rest of Emma.

Emma, in the meantime, was getting just as horny as Trent was. The way Trent's tongue would glide over her was just so good. She liked that Trent would take the trouble of touching Emma's more sensitive parts, such as the insides of her thighs when he reached her legs. As for Emma's belly, the whole area in question was an entire erogenous zone. She had to resist jerking up many times.

Trent lowered his head down again, sticking his tongue into Emma's literally sweet hole. Emma has crushed the berries inside already and mixed them together with her natural juices. Trent ate it all up, thinking of it as jam. The tastiest, sweetest jam he ever had. Trent licked over every inch he could reach, brushing against the more sensitive places in the process. Trent tried to stick his tongue in as deep as it could go, hoping that all of his efforts were making Emma feel good. To Trent's relief, it sounded like Emma _did_ feel good. In fact, she was close to relief. After a while of Trent eating her out, Emma came, the according sounds passing through her berry gag.

Trent lifted his head up. His mouth was a mess, covered in juices and seeds. Trent decided to fuck her while eating the rest of her. Everything that's happened by far has been too much for him. Emma grunted and groaned at Trent pushing himself in. Now she squealed as Trent ate off of her nipples. The red, little fruits were being demolished in seconds now and the cream and chocolate were practically inhaled. Emma was drooling out of her mouth, her berry miraculously still intact in there.

Trent made it up to her face and remembered that Emma still has the strawberry in her mouth. Trent decided he should get rid of that now; he pressed his lips against Emma's. They chewed up and swallowed the small piece of fruit, kissing each other like loving couple they were in the process.

All of the strawberries that were crushed inside Emma helped making the trips in and out a snap. Loud, squishing sounds filled the room as Trent fucked Emma like an animal.

"Eep!" Emma yelped.

Somewhere along the sex, Trent was so into it he lifted Emma's ass high enough, while still fucking her, to smack its cheeks. Trent did that a few times until, eventually, he felt his loins tightening; he knew what was coming. In this realization, Trent remembered Emma's face. It was the only part of her left still covered in food.

_I have to… finish my meal!_

Trent pulled away from his kiss with Emma so he could eat the rest of the food. The berries on her face stayed on her face, although it was about to fall off. Not stopping his thrusts in and out of Emma, Trent got a berry and the cream and syrup around it. The other, though, fell off but he still got the cream and syrup that was around that berry.

At that moment, Trent couldn't take anymore. He tried warning Emma but no words passed his mouth. Trent let out long, long strings of his seed into Emma. It was a large amount, Emma's womb being stretched greatly. Trent had a lot in him, taking about three minutes to let it all out.

Once Trent was done, he collapsed next to Emma, using the last of his energy to close the space between them.

"Just give me a few minutes," Trent said with deep breaths. "Then I'll set up a bath for you."

"Ok," Emma responded, turning herself over to her side. "And thanks, Trent. For making me good, for getting that strawberry out of my mouth, for highly likely preparing to stop having sex and give me mouth-to-mouth if I choked on that strawberry."

"No problem, Emma," Trent replied, still tired but now smiling. "Though now I'm never putting anything edible in your mouth during sex ever again now that you said that. Anyways, I'm always happy to protect you and take care of you. You're worth all the effort and hard work."

"Even when you have to wear the sheaths?" Emma asked.

"Yes, even when I have to wear the sheaths. And I just remembered something. After we rest a bit, I'll need to wash the sheets. The last thing we would want is a whole colony of Durants trying to eat all the whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and a single strawberry off your sheets."

"Ok," Emma agreed. "For now, though, could we just lie down here and enjoy each other's company as we rest?"

Trent hummed in agreement and closed his eyes. Trent coiled his arms around Emma and the both of them closed their eyes. They felt completely content as they drifted off to sleep.

When they woke up later, Trent didn't waste any time setting Emma a bath and washing the bedsheets. The washer and dryer were in a small room next to the bathroom so Trent felt safer being close to Emma as she took her bath.

As the two was further enjoying each other's company, as well as the silence, Emma got to thinking. She was wondering about everything Trent said to her. Emma knew she didn't have any reason to doubt him, but still wasn't sure about it.

Emma had some ex-boyfriends as she said before. Dickheads, as Trent called them. Either way, they all left her when they saw how danger-prone she was. Emma and her parents were becoming discouraged that Emma was ever going to find a boyfriend who'll stay by her. As a result, they were all overjoyed when Trent came along. Emma also felt gratitude towards Enetra and Mimi because she was friends with them and their respective partners were friends with Trent. If it wasn't for the connection, Emma and Trent probably wouldn't have met.

_Well, Trent told me I was on the right track in thanking him. The thing is, though, I'm not sure how I'm doing it right. I hope Trent doesn't mind if I ask._

Trent just then came in, having turned on the washing machine and put the dirty, sticky sheets in there. Trent came in to, of course, check on Emma to see how she was doing. Emma saw that Trent was happy and content as he came in. She was curious sometimes what it is about her that Trent liked so much.

"Hey, Trent," Emma began, "you said earlier I was on the right track in thanking you. How do I stay on it?"

"Oh, Emma, will you stop worrying about that?" Trent rolled his eyes, a little annoyed.

"_Treeeeent!_" Emma whined.

"All right, all right. But there's only one thing I have to tell you how you can stay on the right track. The only thing you can do is be yourself."

"_What?!_" Emma exclaimed at the answer that was, honestly, unexpected to her.

"You heard me," Trent said, smiling again. "Since that's the case, you might as well enjoy a relationship with me. Breaking up is far from the first thing I would do so just be yourself, ok? If me leaving you is what you were worried about, that is."

"_Mmmm!_" Emma pouted, turning away from Trent and crossing her arms.

Trent chuckled. "Well? Do I make myself clear?"

Emma looked at Trent. As serious and as unsure of herself as she was, Emma couldn't deny Trent was happy. It was more clear than crystal itself. Emma knew deep down in herself that she was just gonna have to put faith in Trent for this one.

"Ok," Emma sighed.

"Good. Now, if you would so kind to, I'd like to drop the subject. Forever, if possible."

"_Booooooo!_ You're no fun!"

Trent laughed out loud. Then Emma laughed, too, feeling rather carefree now.

The next day, the girls met up at the same park bench once again. Emma was telling Mimi how the plan was a success.

"Trent was definitely happy last night so I don't think it failed. Trent was saying things like I was worth the effort and I shouldn't worry. I know I shouldn't question it or anything but I'm just not 100% sure."

"Emma, relax already, will you? If Trent's happy, then he's happy. You don't have anything to worry about judging by the report you just gave me," Mimi insisted.

"Yeah, Emma, it doesn't sound like to me that you and Trent are gonna break up," Ebbie agreed.

Enetra had the same opinions as Mimi and Ebbie. "I certainly don't detect anything that could be a problem for your relationship. You just need to trust Trent."

"Hey! No fair! It's three against one!" Emma cried out.

"Then you might as well give up," Mimi announced. "You're doomed to have a loving, lasting relationship with Trent! And there's no fighting it! Muwa ha ha!"

At this point, Emma pretty much tossed aside at least most of her insecurities. Emma knew by now she's defeated, what with all her friends saying the same thing.

"Ok, ok. You win. All of you win. Trent, too."

"I don't know if anyone has noticed," Enetra voiced, "but it seems to be that everyone has changed and have become happier."

"Yeah, I think so, too!" Ebbie exclaimed happily. "Ken has been opening up and talking out loud more. It's still not much but it's more than before! And big brother seems better around Ken, too! It's not that big of a change but it's better than before!"

Mimi agreed, "Yeah. That _is_ good. I'd be worried if the baby has such an uptight father and withdrawn uncle."

Emma laughed. "_You_ worry, Mimi? I didn't think you could do that!"

Mimi laughed back, playfully punching her in the arm. "Yes, as shocking as it sounds, I'm capable of worrying. That's truer than true if friends and family were involved. Beside, if I didn't worry, then who knows what would have happened between Gale and Enetra?

"I couldn't agree more," Enetra concurred. "Gale has seemed to be more confident now. In himself and our relationship. You helped us so much. Thank you, Mimi."

"Yeah, same here. Thanks, Mimi, for helping me and Trent," Emma added.

Ebbie grabbed Mimi's paws and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Thank you, too, Mimi! I'm grateful to have such a caring big sister who helps everyone out!"

Mimi was happy to know that their friendship – no, sisterly bond – was still intact even after Ebbie found out about Mimi's more cunning side and how Mimi used it on her.

"It's no problem, Ebbie," Mimi responded. "It's common sense, really, to help out those you care about." Mimi broke one of her paws free from Ebbie and used it to pat her head. She then said to everyone, not just Ebbie, "Come on, girls! Let's use today to celebrate our improved lives, both in and outside of love! It's time for some girl time! To the mall!"

Everyone cheered. They ran out the park, ready to have fun for the whole day today. As Mimi followed her friends, she felt happier than she ever did. Mimi has helped each one of her friends, their boyfriends, and her mate with their problems and it worked out well for them.

Mimi knew there'd still be some problems in the future but they would be no problem just as long as everyone cared about each other. That was why Mimi had no worries awaiting the arrival of a certain someone in the future.

Whether it's a boy or girl, Mimi looked forward to raising the baby alongside Hao. To watch the baby grow up. To see the baby with that special someone they can feel content with like how Mimi does with Hao or like how her friends feel with their boyfriends.

_I can't wait for the beautiful girl or handsome boy of mine and Hao's. I also can't wait to think of some exciting ideas for our baby to try out themselves, although I'm expecting my lovable worrywart to get upset about it._


End file.
